


needy

by litten_licks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Boys In Love, Castles, Cuties, Dorks in Love, First Date, First Dates, Fluff, Galra Lance, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galtean AU, Knights - Freeform, Lance indulges his baby, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prince Shiro, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Shiro loves this man so much, Suggestive, Sunsets, he is so needy, lol it'll make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litten_licks/pseuds/litten_licks
Summary: I just used an Arians grande song for a title because I suck at themAlso I tried to do every little thing you wanted boo!This is for the shance Valentine exchange!!For @ManifestMerlin on Tumblr!!





	needy

Lance was unsure of how to handle this.

 

Tail flicking and brows furrowed, he was all tired mess. He hadn't slept all night, too busy worrying over his lover. As he saw himself in the mirror, he sighed at the sight. Then he contiued to fidget with the straps on his uniform. 

 

Lance Mcclain, head knight of the Altean royal brigade was lost on how to do his job. Pidge, that gremlin, would have his head if she figured it out.

 

It wasn't really his fault though, he thought defensively. No. Shiro- Prince Shiro was in another funk. Being his lover of several decades, you'd think Lance wouldn't be surprised. He had always dealt with them. It was common knowledge around the castle and no one could blame him too after being kidnapped and terrorised by a group of pirates like he had... 

 

But this time... It was different.

 

His ears twitched suddenly and he paused. It was just Hunk snoring. He gave a sigh and returned to getting dressed.

 

What was so different? Lance couldn't tell. And he knew he could be dense, he really did, but he couldn't even tell if it was over him or just the prince worrying as he always did. So he put it onto himself to find out. Even if his Prince wouldn't be honest just yet, the Galra could try. He started finishing up then, tugging on the boots that hugged his calves and slinking out of the barracks he shared with his second in command.

 

It was as he slinked down the hall that he felt a shiver run up his spine. He curled into himself. The poor galra truly hoped he wasn't at fault for his prince's sudden silence. The small container in his pocket would possibly burn against his skin if he was.

 

Reaching the hall he resided it though, he found it easy to step back into his calm swagger. Shiro and no one else needed to realise his intentions just yet. So he stepped up to the door- one, two, three rapts to signal it was him. It was silent before a muffled order came and the door slid open in response.

 

He slipped in without hesitating.

 

There he found his lover, curled into his bed with the blankets piled high. Lance himself was known for being all about self care, but Shiro in the moment looked drained. He sweeped forward and moved to sit along the rather large bed's edge. His tail curled around his own leg, anxious energy overcoming him before he pushed it down.

 

"Shiro? My Prince?"

 

The Altean made a noise to respond, assuring Lance he had been heard.

 

"Shiro, love... What's wrong? You've been in bed for several movements."

 

The man pulled himself upright, sitting with the blankets pooling around his waist. He looked disheveled. A mess. The Prince hadn't been bathing it seemed and he looked tired, even after all he had been doing- by Lance's guess- was sleeping. The poor man hadn't even taken to wearing his clothes to bed anymore.

 

"Its nothing..." He said, voice rasping gently.

 

Lance huffed. "As if. Now get up. Get dressed. Your sister will kill me if she ever sees you so... So..." He didn't even have words for it.

 

"My love," he started again. "Please. Just tell me what's wrong."

 

Shiro didn't want to from the way he looked down, indenting his lower lip nervously and how he seemed to grow tensed. The Galra tried again to ask, hand holding Shiro's bicep that held his still flesh arm.

 

"I-... It's so stupid, Lance."

 

That was not what the yellow eyed male expected.

 

"What is it then? You know i adore stupid." With hands cupping Shiro's cheeks, he pulled the man close and nuzzled him with a gentle purr.

 

It was then he heard him mumbling. Prince Shiro. Mumbling. It only had him more off guard when his ears registered what he was saying.

 

"We've been together for deca pheobs and yet you've never wanted our relationship public."

 

"Is that it?" Lance asked, eyes wide as saucers.

 

"Is that _it_?"  Shiro whined. "I tell you and all you do is ask-"

 

"No no my love! Listen!" Hugging him close, the galra laid the two of them down in the blankets.

 

He began stroking Shiro's hair, kissing him all over. "Shiro I never thought that would hurt you so badly... I thought you knew how much I loved you. And the fact that your father-"

 

"Is the King." Shiro finished, now flushed and embarassed as Lance tried spoiling him with comfort. He probably felt stupid for hiding this.

 

"Yes! But we can be public if you want- actually how about this. We go on a date."

 

That seemed to be the best thing he could have ever offered.

 

"A date?" Lance felt Shiro's heart with his chest pressed so close to his. "We've never been on one before."

 

"Exactly, my love." The galra was grinning. If this was all he had needed to do he would have used this as an exscuse to give his surprise ages ago.

 

He tugged Shiro to his feet. Blankets dropping to reveal all of him in his glory, the Prince went red and hit Lance with a pillow. The galra just laughed, pulling Shiro close by his waist.

 

"C'mon. We need you bathed and dressed before I'm taking you anywhere."

 

As the Prince grumbled about being tossed about like a doll, Lance's tail flicked his thigh and he was pushing him to the large fountain on his balcony that also housed the waterfall showers they had installed when the Castle was first built.

 

"Get pretty for me, baby. Today's going to be the best just for you."

 

Shiro sent him one last look, warning but absolutely in love. He couldn't ever truly get mad at his lover. So Lance watched as he slipped into the pools of the fountain and smiled before heading out to toss down clothes for Shiro. Then he could work out the kinks of giving Shiro his surprise.

 

~

 

The sun was hot as they made their way through the town.

 

Shiro never knew what to say. Here he was, with the man he loved more than life, and his people could see him blushing and laughing over him. And boy did Lance do everything in his power to draw attention. No wonder they'd never gone out before. Lance did not hold back.

 

A yelp escaped him as Lance's claws brushed over his hips, the galra holding him close.

 

"How about Laaya?" He asked with a purr.

 

At the question about the spongy desert, Shiro perked up.

 

He then found himself nodding. That was perfect. When he flashed the other a smile, Lance was already smirking and dragging him along the street. No one bothered them since they could see it was a knight who accompanied their Prince, and even more so when they saw how they interacted.

 

He was sure if he listened carefully, he would be able to hear the elder citizens wondering aloud if they were engaged.

 

At the little parlour where Lance had dragged his lover, Shiro beamed at seeing how cute Lance looked when he got excited over the flavours.

 

"Back home it's all work and little play," he sighed. "We never had Laaya unless it was imported. Let alone these many flavours."

 

Shiro was surprised.

 

"I never knew, love."

 

Lance simply smiled back.

 

"It never came up."

 

So they ate. They ate and ate til Lance made Shiro laugh so hard his stomach hurt, and they teased eachother as they kissed between bites, and the Prince finally paid, leaving a generous tip for the whole shop for dealing with him and his lover.

 

They left, hand in hand, Shiro now rambling over how today was so great. They hadn't spent the whole time running around shopping or anything over extravagant like that, and that's what made it so perfect. It was just a date. Something they had never had but they had done like they did it every other day. The Prince burned bright with happiness.  Today had been perfect.

 

Now the sun was almost ready to set, and the ache in Shiro's bones made warm up with the nesd for sleep. He was tired, almost exhausted. He guessed when you had fun, the day felt more productive like that. Getting ready to ask to leave, Shiro found his sleeve being tugged.

 

It seemed Lance had other ideas.

 

"Love- Shiro! This way." The Galra was grinning as he led the Altean down the alleyway.

 

The other man smiled back. "Baby, what is it?" He laughed softly.

 

"I have something I think you might like."

 

"Mm, I'm interested." He teased.

 

Tired Shiro made for a flirty Shiro. Only Lance knew this, and the Prince hoped he could sleep soon before he embarrased himself.

 

Lance flashed a wink then. "Oh i bet you are. Come on."

 

He held his hand tightly and led him up the stairs that curled around a guard tower. They weren't actually manned- no- the towers were watched over by drones and the stairs helped the repairman who lived by so he could do his hourly check ins.

 

At the top, Lance made quick work of the drone to watch another direction for a bit and slid Shiro onto a spot where he could sit properly. The Prince huffed had being forced to move around so much and yanked his lover onto his lap, earning a cute squeak.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Hey yourself... Mm, too loud." Shiro mumbled as he buried his face into the galra's neck.

 

With a soft sigh, Lance's fingers dragged through his lovers soft white hair... This man. Adjusting himself, Lance's tail thumped nervously on either side of his legs. Shiro wondered why he could be so nervous, but he was tired and just wanted to focus on the beating of Lance's heart. That was nervous and erratic as well.

 

"Baby, why'd you bring me up here?" He asked as he lifted his head up.

 

Lance smiled and kissed him gently, turning Shiros head to face the castle.

 

"There."

 

The sun was pouring down waves of colours that painted the Castle. Like a prism, the light changed and made the whole of it glow an almost celestial shine. The way it seemed to trim it and fall upon the city had Shiro's chest squeezing. It was...

 

"Beautiful." He whispered.

 

Lance hummed beside him. "Not as beautiful as you though, my love."

 

Shiro huffed, kissing him again with eyes hooded.

 

"Sure. Beautiful."

 

The two smiled and suddenly Shiro felt Lance's hand slipping down to his side. He waited for a moment and then he heard the felt his leg moving as he dug into the side pocket there. What was he-

 

"Lance?" The Altean murmured.

 

His tail _twacked_ against Shiro's leg as he jumped, Shiro thankfully holding his waist tightly. Quiznak he really was nervous. Unsure of what to say or do, Shiro cupped his soft cheek and stroked a thumb over purple fur.

 

"Baby. I love you so much."

 

A shaky breath left Lance. "I love you too, Shiro..." His eyes flickered to meet with icy grey before he swallowed hard. "And thats why..."

 

His gloved hand that shook hard, clutching a small box moved to seperate them as they sat there and the sun setted behind them.

 

"Prince Shirogane... I ask- no I beg that you think I'm worthy to have your hand. To hold you through any nightmare that comes through and trust in me with any worries you have. You are my other half, love, my dreams could not have even foretold you. You are more than any dream. Shiro... You are a blessing."

 

Lance was shaking fully now.

 

"Sure," he said, breaking down from formal speaking. "We have stuff we need to work on. Even after all this time. But I love you, and I've never wanted something more than this. I love you and I want to be by your side."

 

Tears streaked down cheeks as violet marks there started to glow. Shiro gave a laugh that was halfway between scared and relieved.

 

"I thought you didnt like me anymore... For so long! And i pushed you away! Why would you want to marry me?"

 

A small, playful smile slid onto his lover's lips.

 

"Well I already had the ring ready."

 

Shiro laughed softly again as Lance wiped at his tears.

 

"And... I don't think marriage means we're at a perfect, stable spot in our relationship. It means we trust in eachother enough to know we can take that next step."

 

His smile made Shiro melt visibly, Lance noticed, so he pressed their foreheads together.

 

"Are you ready to take the step with me? Shiro?"

 

It came out of nowhere. Shiro sobbed. Then he was nodding, a smile so prominent it was hard to tell how he could be crying.

 

"Y-yes! Yes! A thousand times yes and beyond, love."

 

Lance smirked and helped hin put the ring on, a simple band of silver that looked so beautiful to Shiro. Then he was tugging off his glove. A matching pair laid there on his finger. As they intertwined their hands, Lance moved forward with his free one cupping Shiro's cheek. The kiss he gave him blew Shiro away. Blew the tears away, blew the worry away. They could do this.

 

They were ready for whatever was going to happen. Always. Because Lance knew they had eachother. And now...

 

They pulled away, breathless and smiling and dazed.

 

Well now, Shiro knew too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I love you, Lance."

 

The galra hummed softly.

 

"I love you. My Prince."


End file.
